Drowning
by 3.14rate
Summary: One person appeared in his head as he struggled for oxygen , unable to breathe , he tried to reach out for the one person in his head , Misaki . Drowning . Oneshot .


A/N : Just a tiny one short I did , I hadn't read kaichou wa maid sama for months , till recently , and when I read chapt 58 , I kinda got this idea , along with a dream i had of drowning recently . And I swear it was effing hard writing the summary without spoiling the story , sheesh .

* * *

><p>-Drowning .<p>

'I am going to die.'

That was the first thought that ran through Usui's mind as he felt his body being threw around like a ragged doll . He could no longer feel which way is up nor down , his lungs was burning painfully . He was struggling as hard as he could, but he was too disorientated , he couldn't tell whether in which direction was he moving .

It was all over him . In his face , his mouth , everywhere . He couldn't breathe at all . He tried to reach for only source of light above him . He tried to grasp the dancing light , but he just couldn't reach it , a silent scream escaped his mouth as he frantically grasped for oxygen .

He was going to die , he knew it , it was inevitable now . He had no more air left in him , he felt so tired , so weak . He didn't even want to fight anymore .

He could see his life slipping away , his eyes closed as memories flashed through his head , all the good ones and the bad .

He was going to die wasn't he ?

He knew it , but at that moment , he felt whole . He knew that he would lose everything he ever wanted or needed but this was the only place where nothing bad could happen to him , no worries , no pain . Slowly he felt himself letting go .

_"You perverted outer-space human !"_

The image of Ayuzawa sudden appeared in his head ,

He couldn't help but think of Misaki right now , how gorgeous she looked in her maid's outfit , she just won't believe it when he told her , but it's true , there's really nothing comparable with her . Everything about her is cute to him , even her serious , and angry side .

He felt worried as he thought about what she would do without him , would she go back to stressing herself everyday ? Would she be sad for him ? Would she ..

He hated it when she does that , when she pulls off all nighters , when she got tired , and when she cries , infact , as long as she isn't happy , he wouldn't be . He would do everything in his power to not let her suffer , but now .. He could do nothing now ..

He reached out one last time, a futile attempt, for the shimmering lights. But his arms just doesn't have enough strength . Then everything started to turned black and the lights were no more .

In his mind , the image of Misaki slowly faded away .

* * *

><p>"Usui ! Usuiiiiii-"<p>

Usui yawned as he slowly opened his eyes . He was lying on the floor of the changing room in the maid cafe , Misaki's worried face hovered centimeters from his , she seemed to be on the verge of tears .

"What happened ?" she asked worriedly , he could see tears forming at the edge of her eyes , "I was so worried , when I came into the room i saw you lying down not breathing I just .."

Without speaking , Usui pressed his arm against her back and pushed her against him , he felt her soft skin grazed against his as he tightly hugged her , at first he felt Misaki's body tighten in shock , then he felt her body relax , while her arms goes up and wraps across his neck , her wet teary cheeks resting on his shoulder .

"Nothing happened , " he softly whispered in her ears , "I'm here aren't I , nothing will happen to your perverted outer-space human"

"It better be so , if not , i .. will never forgive you ," she whispered back , wiping her face on his shirt looking deep into her eyes , even though she said it as a threat , it was all but one .

Usui smiled as he gently pulled her in against his chest , while laying his head on her hair , he deeply breathed in Misaki's smell , "I definitely wont , but still , I didn't know you will be so worried for me ," before he mockingly add in , "I'm just glad I didn't eat you first ."

"Idiot ." Misaki muttered as a tiny smile formed on her cheeks . She pulled herself even closer to him , trying to remove all spaces between them , she loved the feel of warmth venting from his body , and it was that one moment she wished that could last forever .

* * *

><p><strong>Few hours later ,<strong>

"What exactly happened just now ?" Misaki asked as they left her workplace , her fingers tightly gripping onto Usui's , like as if if she let go , he would slip away again .

"Oh nothing ," he said , as a smug grin appeared on his face , "you see , when the manager saw you in your new uniform , I pretty much just drowned .. in her flowers of moe."

A sudden murderous intent filled the entire street .

"USUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

* * *

><p>I dreamt that i drowned in cakes actually , like seriously wtfuggg . Anyyways , hope you enjoyed my chunk of crap ^^ review if you loved it .<p> 


End file.
